Suits and Strangers
by Blackgate Transfer
Summary: Phoenix, the Doctor, and Trucy's opinion of Phoenix's old suit. A very, very, slight implication that may be considered a spoiler.


**June 12, 2027, 4:30 P.M., People Park****.**

Phoenix Wright, former attorney-at-law, stared at the sky debating for the twenty-sixth time that hour whether or not he should retake the Bar exam. Obviously, Edgeworth had subtly encouraged it and Maya had almost run straight to the Bar Association's main office after she heard about Phoenix's disbarment. Phoenix, knowing he was innocent, never truly thought there was reason for him not to retake the Bar. But by the time he thought he'd made a decision, he began thinking that he was too old, that he should leave the law practice up to young people like Apollo. He would have continued this line of thought had a strange man in an painfully familiar suit blue suit approached him.

"Uh, excuse me, do you where I can get some noodles? Like, those, uh, those, uh, wet, stringy things. D'you know where I can find some of those?" Said the man, in an overly-innocent, English-accented voice. Tourist.

"Uh, sure. There's a really good place just a few minutes from here. Eldoon's Noodle Stand." Phoenix replied, eyeing the man and his friend, a young woman wearing a tank top and jeans, a tattoo visible on her right shoulder. She stared at him with a look of absolute bewilderment.

"Great. Thanks, I'll just be heading over there right now. Come along, Martha!" Said the man, speeding off.

"But Doctor, don't you need directions?" Questioned the woman, who was apparently named Martha.

"Nope! I'll find it. Besides, it's only a matter of time before the Raxicoricofallapatorians attack and I'd hate for the Earth to be destroyed because I was asking for directions." Said this "doctor."

Phoenix wanted to ignore them, but he didn't like the way their conversation was going. It sounded like this doctor was too prideful to ask where Eldoon's Noodles actually was. Phoenix turned around and ran to the man, tapping him on the shoulder when he reached him.

"And like I said, the Raxicoric-excuse me, that's my shoulder!" Siad, the doctor, obviously offended.

"I know. I was just going to tell you-," at which point, Phoenix's brain suddenly took a different course and, instead of giving directions, he said:

"I like your suit."

"What?" Said the doctor.

"Your suit. I-I used to have one like it. Same color. I was a lawyer." Phoenix said, his eyes betraying the neutrality in his tone.

"Oh. Used to be? That's, uh, good. I mean, the being a lawyer part, not the former lawyer part. Actually, you know, I'm very busy. I'm gonna leave now." Said the doctor, smiling at Phoenix.

Phoenix stared at him as he left.

**July 12, 2027, 7:30 P.M., Wright Anything Agency**

Phoenix sat in his chair, investigating Apollo's most recent case. Not that he was going to give Apollo any of the information he found. He was having himself a nice sadistic laugh when Trucy burst into his office.

"Daddy, did you see Mr. Eldoon with my hula hoop?"

"What?"

"He borrowed it yesterday. Something about exercising his joints. He hasn't returned it yet."

"Oh. Well, I didn't see him today. Tell you what I did see, a strange doctor looking for a noodle stand."

"Oh, really? Maybe he knows Mr. Eldoon."

"Maybe. You know, he was wearing a suit like the one I used to wear."

"Those rags? Daddy, a suit is nothing without a vest. It adds pizzazz!"

"A vest?"

"Uh-huh. Polly wears one. He looks snazzy, doesn't he?"

"Snazzy, Trucy?"

"I've looking up new words to use in advertisements for my show."

"Ah. Would I look good with a vest?"

"Of course you would, Daddy! Is your self-esteem low?"

"No, just curious."

"Okay. I'm going to practice disappearing now!"

And as abruptly as she had entered, Trucy left.

Phoenix, skimming through a folder of prosecutors, happened upon a picture of Winston Payne's younger brother, who looked decidedly more menacing. He also seemed to have a less-than-stellar reputation. Phoenix frowned. He didn't like the sound of this Gaspen character. Yet another symptom of the Dark Age of the Law, whose end was long overdue.


End file.
